


1.02 - Die Suche beginnt

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Er würde alles tun, um Padmé wieder glücklich zu sehen. So entscheidet sich Obi-Wan zu einem Schritt, von dem er befürchtet, dass er ihn bereuen könnte.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.02 - Die Suche beginnt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

_Was bisher geschah...  
Obi-Wan gibt seine Zurückgezogenheit auf, als ein Notruf Senatorin Amidalas bei ihm eingeht. Auf der Reise von Tatooine nach Naboo lernt er Lin'A Tamal kennen, die sein neuer Padawan werden soll. Kurz vor dem Andocken in Naboo werden sie von einem unbekannten Aggressor angegriffen, der jedoch plötzlich genauso schnell verschwindet, wie er aufgetaucht war. Obi-Wan und Lin'A schaffen es, das Schiff zu landen und setzen ihren Weg zur Senatorin fort, die Obi-Wan die Nachricht übermittelt, dass Anakin spurlos verschwunden ist ..._

++++

Einen kurzen Moment lang schien die Welt stehen zu bleiben. Obi-Wan starrte Padmé an, doch eigentlich sah er durch sie hindurch. Er hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, doch nicht damit.

Als er registrierte, wie die Tasse in seiner Hand zu zittern begann, stellte er sie so schnell es ging auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich. Es war nicht gut, wenn Lin'A sah, wie sehr ihn das mitnahm.

Als sich sein Blick erneut mit dem der Senatorin traf, da waren sie nicht mehr Senatorin und Jedi, da waren sie die Freunde von einst, deren Schicksal sich auf so bittere Weise miteinander verbunden hatte. Ohne zu Zögern setzte sich Obi-Wan neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. Tröstend, voller Zuversicht.

Padmé durchbrach ohne zu Zögern die diplomatische Distanz zwischen ihnen und lehnte sich an ihn. Sein Arm legte sich ohne Widerspruch um ihre Schultern, während er sie wiegte und beruhigend auf sie einsprach.

Worte fanden wie von selbst ihren Weg aus seinem Mund. Worte wie: "Gib nicht die Hoffnung auf." Worte wie: "Er wird wieder auftauchen." Es waren Worte, die ihm selbst Mut zusprechen sollten, die es aber nicht taten. Nicht nach allem, was damals passiert war, nicht, wenn er daran dachte, wie Anakin sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert hatte. Obi-Wan schloss die Augen und versuchte den Gedanken an die dunkle Macht ihres Angreifers zu verdrängen. Anakin war mehr denn je in Gefahr auf die falsche Seite gezogen zu werden. Wegen seiner Sturheit, wegen seiner Verbitterung und diesem unausweichlichen Zorn, den er in sich trug.

Lin'A stand unbemerkt auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sie schritt durch die offenen Türen hinaus auf die Veranda und sah auf den prächtigen Garten hinunter. Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück, betrachtete sie Obi-Wan und die Senatorin. Man hatte sie gelehrt, dass ein Jedi weder Zorn, noch Hass oder Liebe empfinden sollte und dennoch seinen Gefühlen vertrauen musste. Stets hatte sie geglaubt, sie wäre nicht gut genug, weil sie sich nach dem Tod ihres Meisters ihren Gefühlen hingegeben hatte. Stets hatte sie Schuldgefühle deswegen gehabt, doch jetzt sah sie Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sie war voller Ehrfurcht gewesen, als man sie ihm zugeteilt hatte. Voller Angst darüber, ob sie gut genug sein würde, sein Padawan zu werden. Jetzt wurde ihr mit einem Male klar, dass der große Obi-Wan Kenobi, von dem der Rat nur Gutes zu berichten wusste, dass der Jedi, der einen Sith getötet hatte und im Klonkrieg zum General geworden war, dass dieser Jedi auch nur ein Mann war. Ein Mann, der nicht unfehlbar war. Nicht so, wie ihn alle darstellten.

Sie konnte spüren, dass er eine entscheidende Schwäche hatte. Und diese Schwäche waren sein ehemaliger Padawan und ganz entscheidend Senatorin Amidala. Der Mann, den sie durch die Fenster beobachten konnte, war so ganz anders. Er hatte Angst, war schwach und wirkte doch so stark. Lin'A wusste, dass sie sein Padawan werden wollte. Von ihm lernen wollte. Weil er anders war, wie die anderen. Weil er wusste, was Schmerz, Zorn und Liebe waren. Weil es ihn in ihren Augen stärker machte, als irgendwen anders. Und sie glaubte zu wissen, warum er so gut war. Warum er als einziger Jedi einen Sith hatte töten können. Weil er sich von seinen Gefühlen hatte leiten lassen.

++++

Es dämmerte bereits und Lin'A spürte, wie die Kälte der Nacht langsam nach ihr griff. Noch immer stand sie auf der Veranda und ging ihren Gedanken nach. Nicht sehend, wie schön der Sonnenuntergang war. Wie sich die Sonnenstrahlen im Wasser des Teiches brachen und zu Tausenden funkelnden Sternchen wurden. Lin'A war weit fort. Auf einem Felsvorsprung mit Blick auf eine weite, sandige Ebene. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen erfüllt. Ihr Herz war leer. Und der einzige Klang, neben dem Wind, war ihr eigener gellender Schrei in ihren Ohren, in ihrem Geist. Einsamkeit zerfraß ihre Seele, schien sie auszuhöhlen. Einsamkeit und Schmerz.

Immer wieder hatte sie diese Vision. Immer und immer wieder. Der Tag, der Augenblick, an dem man ihren Meister umgebracht hatte und sie fast dazu. Der Tag, an dem sie nur mit dem Leben davongekommen war, weil ihr Angreifer geglaubt hatte, sie sei tot. Weil sie starr vor Angst am Boden gelegen hatte. Unfähig sich zu rühren. Unfähig einzugreifen.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sie war nicht allein. 

"Lass den Schmerz durch dich hindurchfließen. Lerne ihn zu akzeptieren und du wirst dich besser fühlen."

Es war Obi-Wans Stimme. Seine Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag.

Er war bei ihr, in ihrer Vision.

Lin'A sah erneut über die sandige Ebene und holte tief Luft. Als sich ihre Augen schlossen, das Gefühl seiner Hand jedoch blieb, wurde sie ruhiger. Wesentlich ruhiger.   
Ihre Augen wieder öffnend, sah sie zur Seite. Sah den Jedi an und die Konturen der Vision verschwammen zur Realität. Zur Veranda, auf der sie standen. Und Obi-Wan lächelte. Ein warmherziges, verständnisvolles Lächeln.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine und der Schmerz in ihrem Innern schien ein wenig zu verblassen. Hoffnung erfüllte die Lücke und gab ihr Kraft. Kraft nach vorne zu sehen. 

Yoda hatte wohl Recht gehabt, als er ihr gesagt hatte, Obi-Wan würde ihr die nötige Kraft geben. Wäre gut für sie.

"Komm, wir sollten trainieren", erklärte der Jedi und ließ sie los.

Sie sah ihn groß an und legte den Kopf schief. "Trainieren?"

"Tun das Meister und Padawan nicht?", schmunzelte Obi-Wan und machte eine Geste mit der Hand zum Garten hinab.

"Padawan?", formte Lin'A ungläubig mit ihren Lippen.

Obi-Wan schloss die Augen und nickte. Als er wieder zu ihr hinübersah, lächelte auch sie.

++++

Padmé stand am Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und sah hinaus. Obwohl es warm im Zimmer war, fror sie. Alles war so anders und doch so gleich. Sie erinnerte sich an damals, an Anakin und Obi-Wan, an ihre Trainingskämpfe auf der Veranda oder im Garten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie die beiden von ihrem Schlafzimmer aus beobachtet hatte. Ehemann und Freund.

Jetzt sah sie wieder einem Jedi und seinem Padawan zu, doch es war nicht Anakin, mit dem Obi-Wan trainierte. Es gab einen neuen Padawan an seiner Seite. Eine neue Konstante in seinem Leben. Etwas, das ihr gänzlich fehlte.

Obi-Wan war ihre Konstante gewesen. Obi-Wan Kenobi, der Jedi, der mehr als einmal sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte und dennoch gegangen war, um seinem Padawan nicht im Weg zu stehen. Der Mann, dem sie restlos vertraut hatte. Der ihr restlos vertraut hatte, bis sie ihn verraten hatte. Verraten durch die Hochzeit mit Anakin.   
Schmerzhaft erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er sie angesehen hatte. Nein, gesagt hatte er nichts. Nicht ihr gegenüber. Aber er hatte sie angesehen, als würde er einen fremden Menschen ansehen.

Und es hatte geschmerzt. Bitter geschmerzt.

Jetzt war er wieder hier und sie konnte spüren, dass er keinen Zorn ihr gegenüber empfand. Und es wunderte sie. Anakin war leicht in Rage geraten. Er hatte tief in sich drin Konflikte ausgetragen, die ihn hatten wahnsinnig werden lassen. Obi-Wan hatte davon gewusst. Er hatte es befürchtet und versucht zu ihm durchzudringen, es jedoch nicht geschafft.

Jetzt war Anakin fort und sie bat ausgerechnet Obi-Wan zu sich. Was erhoffte sie sich? Dass er ihr Anakin zurückholen würde? Oder hatte sie ihn nur sehen wollen? Den Freund, den sie verloren glaubte.

Sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen, hatte seinen Trost auf sich einwirken lassen. Und er war bereit gewesen Anakin zu suchen. Kein Zorn darüber, was ihr Ehemann getan hatte. Kein Zorn darüber, dass sie seine Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen hatten.

Nur Verständnis.

Sie hatten im Park zusammengestanden und er hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt und sie gebeten mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Seine Fingerspitzen waren ihr Gesicht entlang gestrichen, dort, wo die Tränen entlanggelaufen waren und sie hatte sich ihm so nah gefühlt. Nicht dem Jedi, sondern ihrem Ben.

Wann aus ihm Ben geworden war, wusste sie nicht mehr. Aber es war ihr persönlicher Kosename für den Mann, der in ihm drinsteckte. Den Mann voller Gefühle, von denen sie wusste, dass er sie nicht zulassen durfte.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, er würde ihr Anakin zurückbringen. Er würde alles tun, um sie wieder glücklich zu machen und einen Augenblick lang hatte sie sich nichts Anderes gewünscht, als in Bens Armen glücklich zu sein. Doch Obi-Wan hatte sie auf die Stirn geküsst und wieder frei gegeben. Seine Hände hatten sich auf dem Rücken verschränkt, während sie gemeinsam zurück zur Veranda gegangen waren.

Ihre Blicke hatten sich mit denen Lin'As getroffen, die sie von dort aus beobachtet hatte. Padmé hatte so viel in ihren Augen gelesen und doch nichts, was sie verstanden hatte. Sie wusste nur, sie schien ihrem Ben gut zu tun. Und das war alles, was sie wissen wollte.

++++

Der Rat der Jedi schwieg. Obi-Wan wusste, dass sie versuchten, seine Gefühle zu lesen. Dass sie nach dem Grund für seine Bitte forschten. Ob er es wegen Anakin, wegen sich selbst oder gar wegen Senatorin Amidala tat. Doch Obi-Wan hatte im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, dass nur Ehrlichkeit ihm weiterhelfen konnte. So war es denn auch Mace Windu, der seine Hände vor sich im Schoß faltete und ihn mit skeptischem Blick ansah.

"Ihr möchtet diese Reise aus unterschiedlichen Gründen antreten."

Obi-Wan nickte stumm.

"Ihr habt edle Gründe, aber auch selbstsüchtige. Ihr könntet Euch selbst zu einer Gefahr werden lassen." Mace Windu wusste, dass er Obi-Wan vertrauen konnte, doch konnte sich Obi-Wan auf sich selbst verlassen?

"Ich weiß", begann Obi-Wan, "dass der Rat der Ansicht ist, dass jemand anderes sich auf die Suche machen sollte. Doch ich habe Mitschuld an der Entwicklung der Dinge ..."

"Obi-Wan, Ihr nur gefolgt habt Qui-Gons Bitte. Der Rat unsicher war mit Anakins Aufnahme. Wir alle Mitschuld tragen." Yoda schüttelte den Kopf, während er den jüngeren Jedi unterbrach.

"Dennoch empfinde ich es als meine Pflicht, Anakin zu finden." Er sah dem Älteren fest in die Augen.

Yoda nickte stumm und ließ einen kurzen Blick im Raum herumschweifen. Die meisten der Ratsmitglieder schienen einverstanden zu sein. Und Yoda wusste auch warum. Anakin stellte in seiner derartigen Verfassung eine große Bedrohung dar. Er war anfällig für die dunkle Seite der Macht. Man war sich klar darüber, dass er gefunden und auf den Weg der Tugend zurückgebracht werden musste. Aber ebenso wussten sie alle, dass dies nur Obi-Wan Kenobi gelingen konnte. Er war der Schlüssel.

"Nun gut, Obi-Wan Kenobi, so sei es. Du suchen wirst Anakin. Doch eine Bedingung wir an dich noch haben. Du annehmen musst Lin'A Tamal als deine Padawan."

Obi-Wan dankte dem Rat mit einem kurzen Nicken, ein dünnes Lächeln verbergend.  
"Ich werde meine Aufgabe zu Eurer Zufriedenheit erledigen."

Mit einer kurzen Verneigung war er aus der Runde der Ratsmitglieder entlassen.

Im Flur stand Lin'A ihr Gang war schnell und rastlos. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang betrachtete er sie erheitert. Er hatte nicht einmal fragen müssen. Der Rat hatte ihm geradezu auferlegt, das junge Mädchen anzunehmen. Vielleicht hatte Yoda es gewusst. Vielleicht waren seine positiven Gefühle in diese Richtung zu offensichtlich gewesen. Aber vielleicht war es einfach auch nur Schicksal. Er schüttelte seine Gedanken hinfort und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er wollte Lin'A nicht länger im Ungewissen lassen.

Als sie seine Schritte auf dem glatten Boden hörte, wirbelte sie herum und blieb stehen. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, voller Angst und Neugierde zugleich. 

"Der Rat hat die Suche nach Anakin Skywalker genehmigt." Obi-Wan lächelte.

"Das ... das ist wunderbar." Nur ein sanftes Zittern in ihrer Stimme verriet ihm, dass sie eine andere Antwort erhofft hatte.

"Bist du bereit?", erklang seine Stimme in ihren Ohren.

"Bereit?"

Ein spitzbübischer Ausdruck umspielte seine Mundwinkel und Augen. Es war ein feines Glitzern, welches seinem Gesicht, zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte, die Härte nahm. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass es ihn viel jünger erscheinen ließ. Aber vielleicht war Meister Kenobi gar nicht so alt? Lin'A fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wie alt er wirklich war. Ob es nur die Schicksale waren, die ihn alt erschienen ließen? Wie viele Jahre älter als sie war er tatsächlich?

"Hat der Rat zugestimmt?", richtete sie ihre Gedanken schnell wieder in eine andere Richtung.

"Ich brauchte nicht einmal fragen." Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Bist du bereit?"

Sie nickte zuversichtlich und sah zu ihm auf. In ihr stieg ein Gefühl von Stolz auf. Ein Gefühl, das sie nicht hätte haben sollen. Doch sie war stolz seine Padawan zu sein. Stolz, dass er sie erwählt hatte.

Ohne zu zögern folgte sie ihrem neuen Meister, der sich zu den Shuttlerampen begab. 

Sie würden sich auf die Suche nach Anakin Skywalker machen. Nach seinem ehemaligen Padawan. Es würde aufregend werden, doch gleichzeitig durchlief sie ein Frösteln. Wie würde diese Begegnung wohl aussehen? Freundlich? Verfeindet? Was würde Anakin denken, wenn sein ehemaliger Meister einen neuen Padawan mitbrachte?

Sie fing Obi-Wans besorgten Blick auf und versuchte an etwas Anderes zu denken. Er hatte sie als Padawan ausgewählt und jetzt durfte sie ihn nicht enttäuschen.

To be continued...


End file.
